Speak Now
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: Watching the one you love, love someone else is the hardest thing you will ever endure in this life. AU Lucian - Based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Enjoy, and please review!


**Alright guys, I'm doing a little house keeping, so I will be uploading the rest of the shorts that I've already had done. I am also working on chapter three of Us Against The World, so be on the lookout for that soon! Have a wonderful day!**

Lucy – July 17th, 2016

"There you go buddy," I say leaning down and placing the bowl of water in front of my dog, Jack. He quickly licks my hand as a thank you and I scratch behind his ears briefly before standing up. I watch him with a smile as he quickly laps up the water before turning to the fridge in hopes of finding something to eat.

I frown and close the door once I find that I had once again forgot to go grocery shopping. I let out a sigh and walk back over to the kitchen counter, where I had left my phone lying. I pick it up and scroll through the contacts quickly before finding the name I was searching for and pushing call.

A few short rings later I was greeted by none other than the glorious Troian. "Hey short stuff!" She chimes through the phone.

I laugh slightly as I lean down and prop myself up on the counter. "Hey do you want to get some lunch with me? I'm starving and of course I didn't go to the grocery store earlier." I ask, and wait for a response. I raise an eyebrow when I just hear her sigh. "You okay?"

"Luce, I would love to, but," She trails off.

"But what?" I ask, confused.

"I have plans already," She carefully says.

"Oh," I reply. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Well that's fine,"

"I'm really sorry Luce,"

"It's fine, seriously. What are you doing?" I ask walking across the room toward the pantry, to hopefully find something stashed in there.

"Well, uh," She trails off, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm going to Ian's wedding."

"Oh," I reply, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. After filming for Pretty Little Liars wrapped, I had slowly lost touch with Ian, which killed me because at one time he was the person I was closest to on the set. At first, we tried to keep in touch, but we both were different places in our career, me with my music, and him taking on another TV series, that only lasted about two seasons before it was canceled. Also, the fact that his girlfriend Sophie didn't like me, due to our past and our somewhat short relationship, didn't really help our case. I haven't seen or spoken to him in over two years.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Troian says, bringing me back to reality. "I just," She lets out another sigh. "I know how things are with you two, or well I guess I should say you and Sophie."

I shake my head, trying hard, and willing myself not to give in and cry. The truth was, I was completely head over heels in love with Ian, and I had been since day one. We spent majority of our time working together and feelings only seemed to grow more. Most of the time we were on the show, we denied the rumors that we really liked each other, but deep down, we both really had feelings. It eventually got out, and it turns out Ian liked me just as much as I had him. He and Sophie had broken up, so we decided to give each other a shot. It was the best six months of my life, but then Sophie came back into the picture. She came to Ian, crying, telling him she was still in love with him, and that she wanted him back. NO matter how much he liked me, he obviously had some feelings left for her, and he had some unfinished business to take care of. So, I broke up with him, and told him to go back to her, no hard feelings.

Heh, yeah right. It was the hardest thing I had to do, watch him and her back together, but I knew deep down she made him happier. Happier than I was ever capable of, so I just ignored it. Ian and I went back to being friends and co workers, but things were never the same after that. Sophie hated me, and often kept Ian as far from me as she possibly could. Work was the only time I saw him after that. After the show ended, and we were doing different things, career wise, we eventually lost touch. But it didn't matter; I still do, and always will love him, until the day I die.

"It's fine Troi, I promise. Look, I got to go. I'll see you later." I quickly hang the phone up, before she has time to reply and throw my phone down on the counter. I stare at it for a few minutes, ignoring the phone call from Troian and walk into the living room. I flop down on the couch, and Jack instantly jumps up beside me and snuggles into the side of my leg. I pet him with my right hand and pick up the remote with my left hand. After about five minutes of non persistent channel surfing, I switch the TV off and throw the remote on the couch beside me. I then jump up and run toward my bedroom, having already made up my mind.

An hour and a half later I had showered, curled my hair, fixed my makeup, was dressed in a short black dress that fell to about mid thigh, and stood in front of the church. I took a deep breath, before forcing myself up the steps toward the front door.

Once inside, I look around to see the outrageously, over done decorations. I roll my eyes as I make my way past Sophie, who was standing in the small hallway, yelling at one of her bridesmaids. I quickly slip past them and make my way through the church and over to Keegan.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Luce, what are you doing here?"

I give him a quick hug before asking. "Where is he?" I knew without a doubt, that he was his best man, so he would know where he was at all times.

He bites his bottom lip, giving me a look. It was clear he was having a silent debate in his head, on whether or not to go through with whatever plan he already had, but seeing as how he was always our biggest shipper, he smiles down at me. "Follow me Shorty," And with that, he turns and leads me through the wooden door, to the back of the church.

A few minutes later we come to stop in front of a wooden door and he gives me a look before knocking on the door. "Ian, it's me,"

"Come in," Ian replies from inside the room.

Keegan turns to look at me once again, and I just simply nod. He nods back and reaches down to open the door. Suddenly, the door swings open and there stands Ian, dressed in his suit.

I smile a small smile at the sight in front of me. I had always loved him in a suit, he could always pull them off, and he never failed to make feel anything less than weak in the knees when I saw him in such situations.

"Special delivery to the groom," Keegan says reaching back and pushing me into the room.

Upon seeing me, Ian's face lights up and huge smile spreads across his lips, which was a major relief. I was so afraid that by now, Sophie had got to him and would have made him hate me.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Tyler, says walking toward the door where Keegan was still standing. They both give us a knowing look, before walking out, shutting the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, I turn to face Ian, who was still smiling down at me.

"Luce, what are you doing here?"

I shrug. "I don't really know. I just had to see you." He just stares at me as I talk, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have came. You obviously didn't want me here, otherwise you would have invited me, but I just had to see you before you got married,"

He sighs as he steps toward me, taking his hand in mine. I look down at our intertwined hands and smile at the jolt of electricity that runs through me. **_Even after all these years, even though we haven't seen each other, or spoken in two years, he can still make me feel this way. _**

"Luce, it wasn't that I didn't want you here," He trails off.

I look up to him and nod in understanding. "I know Sophie didn't want me here Ian. She hates me, I understand."

"She doesn't hate you,"

I just raise an eyebrow at him, "Ian,"

He chuckles slightly. "Alright maybe she does, but I mean she has a pretty good reason to,"

I once again raise an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

He shakes his head laughing, "Not what I meant. I mean because she knows that deep down I'm still madly in love with you. She's just jealous,"

I bite my lip upon hearing his words. If he was still in love with me, then why was he marrying **_her_**? "Well that doesn't matter anymore does it? I mean she's the one that you're marrying, not me. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm the one that should be jealous right now,"

This time, he raises an eyebrow, in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I sigh, and cast my eyes away from him. "Because, she gets you and I don't. She's the one that will get to call you, her husband. She's the one that will get to spend the rest of her life with you, the one who will get to have children with you, the one who will get to watch you grow as a husband, a father, and an actor. She's the lucky one here,"

"Lucy," he trails off but I shake my head, once again not willing myself to cry.

"No Ian, that's not why I came here,. I just wanted to see you and I wanted to tell you that even though it kills me, that I am truly happy for you. I know she makes you happy, and you deserve that. You deserve to be with someone who loves you for you, and that will give you the world. Congrats Shmian,"

He opens his mouth to reply, but at that same time, the door swings open. "Alright guys, I really don't want to break up this moment," Keegan starts as he and Tyler walk in "But they're ready for you Ian. It's time to go,"

Ian stares at them for a moment before turning back to me. "Lucy, I – "

I shake my head as I reach up and wipe the tears that had fallen down my face. So much for not crying, stupid tears. "No, they're right. Go Ian, Sophie's waiting on you. I should probably go anyway, I don't want her to see me and take it out on you," I turn to walk away, but he was still holding my hand, so he tugs me back around to face him. "What?"

"Don't go at least stay and watch the ceremony."

I turn to look at Keegan and Tyler standing in the door way. Tyler was watching closely, and Keegan was nodding slightly, a huge smile on his face. I sigh and turn back to Ian. "Ian I can't and you know it. Sophie will freak when she sees me here."

He shakes his head. "I don't care. Lucy, you are my best friend. It's bad enough that I've had to go the last two years without you, don't make me have my big day without you here."

I look up to him and bite my bottom lip, taking in his entire appearance as I silently debate with myself. I give in, sighting. "Fine, I'll stay."

A huge smile spreads across his face and he pulls me into a huge, tight, hug. I close my eyes and sigh in pure happiness of being back in his arms. We both pull back when Tyler clears his throat behind us.

"Right," Ian says pulling back from the hug. "Thank you for coming Lucy, it really does mean the world to me."

I just smile at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Ian,"

He smiles at me once more before Keegan grabs my hand and leads me out. We walk down the hallway and into the church with my arm intertwined in his. He then leads me over to Ian's side of the church to an open seat in between Troian and Ashley. Troian looks up at me and gives me a knowing look, while Ashley looks up to me, confused.

"Ladies," Keegan says as he pats my arm slightly. "Look who I found wondering around outside. Will you two do me a huge favor and keep her in check during the service?" He asks, looking to me with a smirk.

I quickly shoot him a glare as Troian and Ashley laugh, getting what he was saying.

"Don't you have some best man duties to tend to?" Troian, who married Keegan, last year, asks looking up to her husband.

In return, he smirks and unwraps our arms so that I could sit down in between the two of them. "I'm doing one of them right now, thank you very much."

"Well where's the groom?" Troian asks, raising an eyebrow at her. Keegan's eyes widen and Troian smirks. "Exactly. Go find him Keegan," She says, causing both Ashley and I to laugh.

He glares at the two of us before leaning down to give her a soft kiss. He then stands up and heads toward the back of the church to find Ian and Tyler.

Not five minutes later the music starts and out walks Ian with Keegan and Tyler following along behind him. They move to the front of the church and take their spots.

Once they were settled, the music starts and everyone looks to the back of the church where the flower girl, and Sophie's Maid of Honor, and bridesmaid makes their way down the aisle. All too soon, they were at the front of the church and the wedding march starts. Everyone turns their attention to the back door to await Sophie while they all stand up.

I watch as she makes her way down the aisle with her father before coming to stop in front of Ian. Her father kisses her cheek and then places her hand in Ian's before turning and sitting down. Ian and Sophie were both smiling and staring at each other as the minister begins the service.

_"If there is anyone here today that knows why these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace," The minister says, looking to the crowd. _

_I shake my head slightly, still fighting the inner battle in my head. If I ever wanted a chance of a life with Ian, now was my chance. This was my one and only opportunity. _

_As if she knew what I was thinking, Troian grabs my arm and forces me to look at her. "Lucy, no." _

_I shake my head as I look back to where Sophie and Ian were standing. "Troian, I have to." _

_"No, you can't! Ian will never forgive you for this!" She whisper shouts at me. _

_Ashley then leans forward and glares at Troian. "Troi, shut up. Let her do it. We both know she loves Ian more than Sophie ever will." _

_The two of them were both so caught up in arguing so I took it as my chance to stand up. "Don't marry her!" I shout, before I really even know what I was doing. _

_"Lucy!" I hear Troian shout at me while everyone's heads snap toward me. Sophie was glaring daggers through me, Ashley was smiling up at me, Troian was shaking her head, Tyler was laughing and Keegan was nodding, a huge smile on his face. Ian, well he just stared at me in shock. _

_"Lucy," he says turning to face me. "What are you doing?" _

_"Ian, you can't marry her." I reply as I climb my way out of the pew and stand in the aisle. Better to have an exit. _

_"And why not?" he asks, giving me a hateful look._

_I take a deep breath as I stare at him, it wasn't the reaction I was exactly hoping for, but I understood where he was coming from. I was one brave idiot. "Because I love you Ian, and you love me too." _

_He shakes his head. "No, I don't Lucy." _

_As soon as those words left his mouth, I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. The entire room was spinning, and I was having trouble breathing. He didn't love me, everything he said to me not ten minutes ago was a lie, and I was an idiot for believing it all. _

_Without another word, I feel someone tugging on my arm. I turn around to find Ashley taking me into her arms._

_"Not here you don't," She whispers to me as she leads me toward the door, Troian following along after us with our belongings. _

"Luce," I quickly snap out of my little trance at the sound of my name. I turn to Ashley to see her looking at me, rather worried.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I just nod my head as I turn back to Ian and Sophie. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say watching them closely as Sophie finishes her vows and smiles up to Ian. He just simply gives her a small smile back as the minister turns to him.

"Alright Ian, repeat after me," The minister looks down to the paper in his hands and Ian nods. "I, Ian take the Sophie to be my lawful wedded wife," The minister pauses and looks to Ian so that he could repeat the words.

Ian looks back and forth between the minister, the crowd, and Sophie. She looks to him confused and whispers something to him before he looks back to the crowd again, and locks eye with me.

I shake my head when I realize what he was doing. He just simply smiles at me and turns back to Sophie. He lets out a deep sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry; I can't marry you Sophie,"

Upon hearing his words, Sophie's face falls and she drops Ian's hands. "What?" She shrieks.

Ian shakes his head. "I'm sorry Sophie, I really am. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, and by marrying you, I'm going to be doing just that,"

"And how do you figure that?" She demands, her hands flying to her hips and her eyebrows rose. She was pissed.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," He says trailing off and looking over to me. "And she's the only person I want. " Of course, Sophie's gaze follows his and when she sees me, she scoffs.

"Puh-lease," She shouts as she stomps down the aisle toward me. She stops right in front of me and glares at me. "You can have him. I'm over this bull crap" And with that, she storms the rest of the way down the aisle and out of the church. Her bridesmaid and maid of honor quickly follow after her.

Soon, the church cleared out and Ian makes his way over to me. I watch him carefully as he moves to stand in front of me, his hands in his pockets. He slowly looks up to me, a small smile on his lips.

"Ian Michael Harding!" I shout as I lean up and hit his shoulder. He quickly grabs it and holds it as he looks at me confused. "What on earth were you thinking?"

He just shrugs "I don't know. I mean nothing about this has ever felt right but I just accepted it because you broke up with me. I figured you didn't want me, and then after you came and visited me, I knew you did. Something in me just snapped. I couldn't lie anymore,"

A small smile forms and I rub the spot where I just hit him. "I'm sorry, and honestly, I'm glad you did what you did. You did what I wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to."

He smiles "So does this mean that you and I can give it another go?"

I laugh at him before nodding. "Yes, it does. But I think we should at least wait a few days, I mean I don't like want to go out on a date on your wedding night."

At that, he nods as he laughs. "Sounds like a plan," He then reaches out and pulls me into his arms.

I instantly wrap my arms around his torso and burry my face in his chest, enjoying being back in his arms after so long.

He leans down and kisses my forehead before whispering. "I'm so glad you came to see me today,"

I lean back to look in his eyes and smile. "Me too,"

He smiles down at me before leaning down and planting a soft, kiss on my lips. We only pull apart when we hear whooping and hollering coming from the front of the church.

We both pull away, but remain wrapped up in each other's arms as we see Troian, Ashley, Tyler and Keegan standing in the door. They were all smiling and cheering.

"TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!" Keegan shouts as everyone else continues to cheer.

Upon hearing his words, Keegan just laughs and I lean back in to bury my red face into Ian's chest. **_I am never going to hear the end of this. _**


End file.
